


I Want To Be Yours

by SamanthaxSecret



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crying, F/M, Smut, Weecest, Wincest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-02 04:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 777
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5234591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamanthaxSecret/pseuds/SamanthaxSecret
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble based off of Jarpad’s vine https://vine.co/v/iBYKrlTiTb2</p><p>Sam is use to Dean bringing girls around, but that doesn’t mean it hurts any less. With their dad being off on hunting trips and the two of them being alone and having a motel room for their own Dean tends to bring girls around a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Want To Be Yours

Sam is use to Dean bringing girls around, but that doesn’t mean it hurts any less. With their dad being off on hunting trips and the two of them being alone having a motel room to themselves Dean tends to bring girls around a lot. 

Sam isn’t stupid. He knows what is going on. It’s always the same type of girl too. Blonde hair, short skirts and low cut shirts. Their skin was softer than silk and their lips were always full and plump. They are the opposite of what Sam is. They are not Dean’s baby brother, with those dimples, his dark hair and something much different between his legs. He’s not even sure if that is something Dean is even into considering he is always hooking up with girls.   
  
Tonight Dean brought home a pretty petite blonde. She was all over him as they sat on the motel couch drinking Dad’s beers. Sam would occasionally leave his room just to spy on Dean. Eventually Dean took the girl to his room. 

Sam has always hated when dad got a two bedroom motel. He says now that they are older they shouldn’t be sleeping in the same bed. Sam hates that. 

Sam left his room where he was studying and doing his homework to get a glass of water. That’s when he heard the girl giggling and Sam decided to peek at what they were doing. Dean’s door was cracked open enough for him to see inside. She was sitting on Dean’s lap taking her shirt off. He grabbed her chest and his eyes were blown out dark with lust. He even whistled when he saw her breasts. Sam swallowed thickly. He wished Dean  would look at him like that.  
  
Dean kissed her neck and she began to undo his belt. Sam saw a glimpse of Dean’s hard cock as she roll a condom on. Sam looked away for a moment, he felt sick. 

He looked back when he heard Dean moan. She was bouncing up and down on his lap like some porn star. Sam felt his stomach turn and his heart rise into his throat. That could be him. He could be the one making Dean moan, pant, and grunt as he rids his cock.  Sam is jealous.   
  
Why doesn’t Dean want him like that? Does it make Sam bad, or gross for wanting to be the one riding his big brother? Would Dean feel sick if he knew how he really feels? 

He was lost in thought and hadn’t noticed that Dean had d saw Sam standing there crying. Sam hadn’t even realized he was crying to begin with. His heart thud in his chest when he and Dean locked eyes as she grind down on him. Sam wiped his eyes and then walked away from the door and to his bedroom. He is so fucked. Dean saw him and worse of all noticed that he was crying. Sam felt so stupid.  
  
The girl left shortly after she and Dean finished hooking up.  
  
Sam laid in his bed working on his laptop. He had looked up if it was wrong to feel certain ways for his brother. He read a few stories where people had felt similar and it made him feel better. But he still knew it was not normal. That incest is taboo. He felt sick.  
  
Dean opened his door and Sam shut his laptop quickly. “Sammy.” His voice was low and soft. 

Sam looked up at his big brother and sighed heavily. “Yeah, Dean?”  
  
“Why were you crying?” he asked him, “Are you okay? Did you need me?”

Sam wanted to tell Dean that of course he needed him, that no he is not okay, and the reason he was crying is because he is hopelessly in love with him. But all Sam did was fake a smile and tell Dean, “Yeah, I’m okay. I just needed help with my homework. But I figured it out.”   
  
Dean smiled and kissed the top of his head, “Of course you did. “ he ruffled his hair and left the room. “Goodnight, bitch.”  
  
“Goodnight, jerk.” Sam smiled back. 

Sam turned off his light, he guesses he can live with Dean not seeing him the same way. As long as Dean still wants him around. As long as he still has his brother.  
  
\--   
  
Dean took a shower and then went back to his room. He grabbed a whiskey bottle and drank himself until he passed out. He feels sick. Because the entire time he slept with that girl all he did was wish it were Sam.  He is hopelessly in love with his baby brother. 

**Author's Note:**

> I may be turning this into a 5 chapter fic, more or less. So if you would like to read more bookmark this! There may be more coming.


End file.
